In The End
by AccioGyffindorHasTheTardis
Summary: What if the Doctor saw his future and witnessed that he and his Rose would be separated. What do his actions cause him to do, and how does Rose react to this. You have to read to find out. Who will return, who will remember and who won't forget, whose future will be determined if the wrong move is made. Caution some strong language might be used at times..


**I've decided to write a Doctor Who fic, I absolutely adore Rose, and although her and the ninth Doctor were adorable I think her and Ten are just brilliant. So this is a prequel I guess or a prologue. Please enjoy reading and review any time, I'm sorry if some things seem weird when I write it's just I write at night so that's when most of my ideas come to me sadly.. I promise I will try to update this story as fast as I can, I do have writers block quiet often. But any way getting to the story, now sit back relax and read. Bye Bye every one for now…Oh wait one more thing the title of my story is thanks to Yuuki-Hime 2097! Okaii I go now! **

Prologue Departures

"When I said forever I meant it!"

Rose stood there astonished by the news the doctor just told her. She couldn't believe he told her that her time was up with him. She just couldn't believe it. Oh no not this time at least. A few times he had warned her about taking her home, but that was when he felt as if there next journey was going to be deadly. But this time was completely different; she knew it was from that look in his eyes. Oh those deep brown eyes, they had been the kind that could tell you tales from the beginning of time to present era. They held so much for him, and only Rose knew that. The Doctor just sat there in the control room of the TARDIS, he took a deep breath attempting to control the oncoming storm that was approaching. He sighed looking at her, oh how he hated to do this but this was the only option he had left. He saw into the future accidentally. Not just any future but his own, he saw the Army of ghost and what was going to happen between Rose and him. The Doctors hearts just broke into four knowing he'd lose Rose, so he thought the best way of keeping her safe was brining her back to her old life. He sighed again this time deep and long, he looked up at her eyes. Oh how he knew this would break him at the moment. But it had to be done.

" I'm only giving you tonight to get your things ready, by the morning will already be in the Powell Estate. I just want to make this fast and easy, do you understand Rose Tyler?"

He was so harsh to her all of a sudden. She'd never know what she'd done to upset him like this. Quietly she walked away, covering her mouth from the screams that she wanted to let out. She quickly walked to her room, locked the door and collapsed onto the ground shaking from the tears that were furiously coming out. Her screams turned into a mixture of incomprehensible speech. She fell asleep shortly after, her makeup was smeared, hair tangled. To her surprise however she woke up and all her stuff had been packed up. Softly the TARDIS hummed to her, letting her know that while she had been asleep her wardrobe had been turned into a couple of luggages. Rose giggled at this.

"Thanks old girl, for everything, I'll miss you so much, I couldn't thank you enough for everything."

Just then she heard a knock on her door and knew it was time. She sighed and looked into the mirror quickly removed all her makeup and tied her hair up. She looked around her room one last time deeply sighing grabbing all her luggage and with that she left. When she arrived at the control room she noticed the Doctors eyes were full of regret and confusion, she hasn't questioned it. He then noticed her and then spoke.

"Ah finally you've arrived. Here we are Powell Estate Earth year 2006. Well Rose I know it's all sudden but things happen people change and we must move on. I doubt we'll ever encounter each other again. But any way Rose Tyler it's been great having you on board, au revoir and have a great life."

"I wish I could say the same Doctor... Before I go I have to say this, why after all this time of promising me that you'd make sure nothing would happen to me of promising me you'd never hurt me why'd you break it huh. Guess I'm like the rest. Good. Bye Doctor I hope your life is Fantastic."

And without a chance for him to say anything back she was gone, forever he knew the price of what he'd just done but in the end he knew it was best.

**So what did you guys think? YAY or NAY?! I'm so sorry if it was alittle on the short side. Please do review I shall be updating soon, and trust me next chapter you guys might be surprised on what companion is still with the doctor in this story. Any one who guessed correctly I shall mention,alright with that I leave oh but before I leave I'd like to give a huge thanks to nicole813711 and Yuuki-Hime 2097 they are my betas and awesome peoples, please go check out their stories. I promise you shall not regret it. Au Revoir for now! **


End file.
